<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351550">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Cheek Kisses, Comfort, Cute Kids, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hojong-centric, Hurt Sungjong, Kid Hoya, Kid Sungjong, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Playgrounds, Teacher Dongwoo, Teacher Sunggyu, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Howon | Hoya &amp; Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:24 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Howon-ah!"Sungjong called for the boy sitting under the tree outside."Come over here and play with me!"</p><p>The boy seemed to not hear him and Sungjong felt his eyes water up with tears."Teacher!"He yelled and Dongwoo came running over."What is it Sungjong-ah?"</p><p>Sungjong cried and pointed at Howon."Howon-ah doesn't want to play with me!"He was full blown sobbing now,as Dongwoo looked at him sympathetically before gently hugging him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>